


Out of the Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How could I forget those eyebrows? I only saw them a couple times but they are your most memorable feature.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenskyewalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenskyewalker/gifts).



“Hello Sweetie,” River cooed as she marched into the TARDIS. It had taken some effort to get a signal to the Doctor but she knew her message would get through. “Oh, this is a face I never expected to see. You must be new, right?”

The Doctor furrowed his brows and River lost it.

“How could I forget those eyebrows? I only saw them a couple times but they are your most memorable feature.”

“Well look at your hair. It’s nearly as wide as your hips; have you put on some weight, River?” The Doctor countered.

“Now husband is that any way to talk to your wife?” River clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, one hand lingering on her hips in a display of annoyance. The small half smile on her face didn’t fade though.

He narrowed his eyes before relaxing. “What brings you here, wife?”

“I have a message to deliver from your future—my past. It all gets rather complicated doesn’t it?”

The Doctor moved to respond but River caught him off guard with a kiss to each cheek and then a hug. “No more of the hugging thing! I don’t do hugging.”

“Too bad, Doctor because I do.”


End file.
